


Her Favorite Shade Of Blue

by TheLossOfSomethingGreater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Depression, F/F, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Peridot Has An Anxiety Disorder (Steven Universe), Social Anxiety, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLossOfSomethingGreater/pseuds/TheLossOfSomethingGreater
Summary: A mysterious stranger outfitted in black. Blue eyes stuck in the past but ready to liven up the night. A beautiful, mysterious stranger, flawless, elegant, ready to party.She looked like she was dressed to be in a biker gang. Maybe she was in a biker gang. With blue hair and- maybe a little purple at the roots?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The girl turned around, saw this abashed nerd and they made eye contact. She gave the nerd a little smile then turned around and went further up the crowd.
> 
> That's all it took. Peridot couldn't keep her eyes from that blue mass of hair, but it was gone so soon, too soon.  
> She was enamored with this new face, she had to find out more. She had to be brave. 
> 
> And she had to talk to this girl!

_The first thing she hears is silence. Then footsteps. Quick, fast, hurried footsteps._

_Then, she's shocked awake._

This girl finds herself half off the bed, sprawled on the ground from the torso up. She felt like her head had been dunked in freezing cold water then ripped right out. Dizzy, woozy and disoriented, she scoots back then picks herself off the ground. She immediately picked up the mussed up sheets and blankets, throwing them onto the bed.

8:00 PM

She felt around for her glasses, stepping around the bed shaped blurry mass in search of the damned thing. She started to get frustrated when she couldn't find it in her bed. Not but a minute after, she stepped forward and heard a sickening crack. She sighed with exasperation, flopping down on her bed face first.

" _Uggghhhh_..", was the loud, drawn out noise that came from her mouth and was muffled by the mattress.

_I suppose I've found them._

With another long groan, she drags herself off the bed. She looks toward her feet in which she sees that her left foot had absolutely crushed her glasses in half. She would need to either get a new left lens and frame, or just get replacement glasses. She did not have a spare, for the ones she was wearing were the spares. She finds herself lucky that she had not a single scratch or incision on her foot from the glass.

Half broken glasses were perhaps more irritating than completely broken ones and the only reason her brain could conjure up for that notion was that it was "incorrect." She picked up the broken glass and frame off of her carpeted floor; she's sure that there's still tiny glass peices that remained but she wouldn't bother herself too much about it. She would find them later, probably when or if she stepped on them. The broken peices she found were set on her nightstand along with the slightly bent frame. She was looking at them for a short moment, before gently snapping out of her thoughts.

Finally, the nerd herself tiredly makes her way to the bathroom that was in her room, just a ways away ahead of the foot of her bed. She stepped into the bathroom, flicked on the lights and took a good look at herself. There she stood, in the mirror, short, light brown, curly hair dishevled and messy. Evidently unbrushed for the past few days. She knows she should take better care of herself, but she simply just cannot seem to find the energy or time to do so. She had mild bags under her eyes from fatigue, not getting restful sleep. Or maybe she wasn't getting enough sleep. She didn't know and she didn't really care. Bringing her attention to her face, her green eyes, she saw that her eyes seemed to be a little more discolored. She'd heard of heterochromia, but wasn't sure if she had it. Her right eye always seemed to be a lighter green than the other and she didn't really know why. She decided she was done looking over her appearance, so she ran the water from the sink and collected some in her hands.

Cold water filled her small, tanned hands. She splashed her face with the water, then splashed her face again, leaving it feeling frigid and prickly. She turned the faucet off and then dried her face with the bottom of her shirt. That actually felt refreshing, she notes to herself, now uncomfortable with her wet shirt. She opened the mirror, which had some plasic shelving that held hygiene products amongst other things.

With her sleep doused mind, she stares for a minute before grabbing the brush and closing the mirror cabinet. She brushed through messy, tangly curls with some difficulty. Then when she was done, she put the brush back where it was and left the bathroom. She stepped back into her room, closing the bathroom door behind her. She didn't need to, but she'd rather have order where order should be. She glanced at the digital clock which read, 8:43 PM.

_Had she really spent that long in the bathroom?_ It felt like she was in there for only ten minutes. Maybe all the time passed when she spaced out thinking about what the hell she was going to do today.

She went to her dresser, that was against the wall, left of the head of her bed and searched through the four drawers for clothes. She tossed things out on her bed that she liked and might wear and chose from that. Everything in her room has some kind of order. The drawers were ordered too. The first one was hats, beanies, accesories and one sock that she kept in there. She forgot why, but she knew there was an unresolved reason why it was there, so she never moved it. The second drawer was shirts, flannels and two hoodies. The third was pants, shorts, undergarments and the rest of her socks. The fourth was for anything that didn't end up fitting in those catagories, usually being filled with junk and other things she would need to remember to put back in their place. Her coats, other hoodies and sometimes even her sandals often found themselves stuffed in the bottom drawer. The clothes she had formed a few outfit possibilities on the bed. After thinking for a moment, she picked a nice, soft, puffy green varsity jacket with the sleeves that looked like green flannel sleeves on the outside. She had sewn those over top of the white sleeves, modifying the jacket quite nicely. She liked the way it looked and was very proud of it. There was a hood on it too, with a patch on the left side of her chest in the shape of a star. Star in a circle embroidery patch. She wore a slightly oversized shirt she got from a freind. It was black, with a flaming skull on it. She liked it because it reminded her of her special freind. She slipped a black beanie over her curly hair, some of it sticking out at the front. She wore faded green sweatpants, the one with the tears on the left knee and puffy bagging at the ankles. She wore a red templar pendant, from her favorite game, Assassin's Creed. She tucked it into her jacket. Plain white socks in green, comic plastered converse, she put the rest of her clothes away.

Now it was 9:32 PM and she was already on her way downstairs and heading into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw it was sparce. She would have to go shopping again soon. She opened the cabinets to find some stale cereal and a few cups of mac and cheese. She decided that was very much adequate and prepared the mac and cheese. She put it in the microwave for three minutes, then proceeded to stare into the distance at nothing. She had intended to get some of her things together, since she needed to go run some errands. She had also forgotten that she was going to do that. So there she stood, spacing out untill the microwave beeped and signified that her food was done. She took the macaroni cup out, put the cheese in then stirred it. Even though it was really hot, as in almost boiling, she ate it right after the cheese was stirred in. It burned her mouth but she enjoyed it anyways. The hot cheese was really good when it was hot and if it didn't burn her whole mouth she wouldn't want it. She hadn't even sat down to eat.

When she was finished, she disposed of the trash and put the spoon in the sink. She habitually wiped her hands off on her pants, even though there was nothing on them. She simply couldn't help it. It was already almost 10 and she hadn't done what she needed to for the day. She decided it could be done tomorrow, real nice and early. She couldn't believe time passed so quickly. She instead decided she would take a walk. So, with her mind decidedly on taking a walk, she grabbed her keys off the hook near the door, turned off the lights in the house then exited her house. She patted her pockets to make sure that her phone was in her pockets and to her surprise, it actually was this time. It was in her right pocket of her jacket. So that's where she'd left it. She had closed the door behind her and made sure to lock her apartment's entrance, since she had forgotten numerous times before. She'd been lucky not to have her place robbed or anything ( _not that she really had any items of value_ ) but she didn't want to push it.

Once the door was locked, she stepped down the stairs and went right into the sidewalk, the dim afternoon turning into a cool, brisk autumn night. She absolutely loved nights like this. She found that she felt particularly lucky that it wasn't so cold as it would've been. It was still a little cold though, so while walking, she buttons up her varsity jacket. The night felt young, it felt free. As she parambulated down the sidewalk, she took in the night life. The air, it was brisk, it was crisp and inviting. It made her want to get her slacks up and run as _fast_ as she could.

She was an adult so she could do that if she wanted, in fact, she decided she would. There was no one around to see anyway. Not many people were out talking a walk at this time of night. After she took a look around, all her energy gathers into an excited, lopsided smile.

She bursts into a full on run; no, a sprint, dashing down the sidewalk and turning corners wherever there was one. She didn't keep track of where exactly she was going, but she did take good looks at the houses that she zoomed by; they seemed to scroll by so quickly, but slowly at the same time. She took in her surroundings as her skin _peirced_ cold air. She picked up speed just a little more, finding that soon her energy would wind down. She could feel that it was, because as soon as she reached the crosswalk in front of her, she was a little out of breath and out of energy. She was still in a good mood, albeit a little tired now. After catching her breath, she looked around. She really looked around.

_She had no idea where she was._


	2. Impulsivity Does Not Equal Confidence Or Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot enters the hotel and has a good time on the roof. She also meets a certian blue haired woman and they have a "good" time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters today my dudes

This is a story about Peridot Olivine Greene. She's 22, in college and has lived in new york for about 3 years now. She uses she/they pronouns and though she is most commonly referred to as a girl, she doesn't mind it and is comfortable with any pronouns. She finds that she doesn't have much of a preference for any specific pronouns, she would say she's fine with being called whatever. Her major is in game design and she hopes to one day code and publish her own game. She takes one art class as well as a 3D design class. She's thinking indie devolper.

She was diagnosed with combined type (hyperactive-impulsive and inattentive) ADHD at 17, going a majority of her child-adolecent years undiagnosed and unaware of the fact she had it. Her school years were rough and difficult. Her grades barely scraped by. She's always been depressed for as long as she can remember. She had always been labeled "Problem Child" by her teachers. She has never been on medication, she didn't plan to be anytime soon and she probably didn't need it.

She was in high school, 11th grade when she found out that she liked women. It wasn't too shocking, really. Just more of the final realization of it all. Peridot had never told her parents and they probably still don't know. She supposed she would have to tell them eventually. She never really felt attracted to any guys, her friends were mostly female and she didn't like the way guys talked to her. She knew that she found some guys visually attractive, but she would never date one.

She always thought she just really wanted to be friends with girls. So she did have a lot of female friends. But, never dated any. Never kissed any. Never even held hands with any, not even her friends. She never had any close friends either and she didn't like being touched by anyone. She wouldn't allow anyone to hug her or pat her shoulder, even. She couldn't explain it, but she just didn't like the touch. It was an interruption. She especially hated skin on skin touch. She would never wear just shorts. Shorts are worn under pants. Thigh brushing against thigh irritated her. She didn't like how it felt. Bare skin could **not** touch bare skin.

She had her own car, but it was practically useless. In downtown new york, everyone walked, or biked places. Some used sticks, others rented electronic scooters. Sure, you could drive, but you would more often than not get stuck in traffic for hours on end. She would rather not have to get into that whole mess.

Now, we return to present day, or night, where Peridot finds she doesn't know where she is. She knows she's still in new york city, maybe she ran further downtown? She didn't really know. Peridot, after catching her breath some, decided maybe, just this once, she would observe the nightlife in NY. Just to see. Her legs ached with a dull pain as she wandered the sidewalk. She guessed it was probably the result of running so hard for such a distance, for a prolonged period of time. Especially after all the sitting around this brunette had been doing lately. Sitting was all she could do when there was so much work that needed to be done. Work that she really should be doing instead of going out for the night. It would be of no consequence.

Her walk held no energy it, it was lazy and largely unmotivated. But, she had decided she was going to do something tonight. That was the impulse and she was rolling with it. She hadn't had real fun in ages, either. With this chance, she wanted to spend it wisely. As she walked, she saw many pubs, nightclubs and "lower teir" bars. Some of them were packed, with brightly lit signs and muted chatter coming from some places that sounded like it would be loud as soon as she walked into them.

She continued to walk further down, taking in all the sights. The night was gorgeous. An urge to check the time had suddenly popped into her mind as she walked, taking a quick glance around her before she pulled out her phone. Her thumb pressed the home button and it clicked as the button had a crunch to it. Sometimes it got stuck. The screen brightened to life and the time read 11:49. It had gotten late, way late and she should be home in bed by now. She could feel the fatigue, the sleepyness as soon as she realized what time it really was. She sighed and put her phone back in her jacket pocket.

She didn't know where home was, her phone was kind of getting to be on low battery, and she felt exhausted all of a sudden. Peridot felt hopeless for a moment, but she couldn't stay stuck in it, not when the night was so fresh and invigorating. She did her best to ignore it, continuing on her way down the sidewalk. She didn't notice it before, but now that it kept getting louder and louder slowly, she could hear the faint music eminating from... somewhere. She didn't exactly know, but it didn't take a genius to put it together. She assumed it probably coming from the tall, flashy building up ahead. It was a little hard to see without her glasses, but she could easily recognize many flashing lights on the very top of the building. Some were blue, some red, and some were pink or green. There were varying colors that Peridot couldn't really see well, as they kept changing and changing. She picked up her walking pace a little bit, the mouic getting louder the closer she got. She figured the people that were up there (were those people?) were celebrating something. Maybe they got together just to have a good time. As she soon closed the proximity from her to the flashy building, she finally concluded, that for sure, the music is coming from the rooftop. She didn't know what song it was, it was unrecognizable even though it was loud enough to hear. She just couldn't understand what the lyrics were. The beat itself, was the only thing she could hear well. It was heavy and it was quite alluring. She found herself in front of the very tall, flashy building, looking at the sign that clearly marked this place as a luxurious hotel. With just moment of hesitation, she impulsively decided to walk into the hotel.

Peridot Greene stepped through the revolving doors, into the hotel's lobby to be met with some very over the top decor. It was, what one would say, "too extra" but still, she had to admit it still looked very nice. The lighting was soft, not harsh and the corners of the room glowed quite nicely. She made her way over to the reception desk. The receptionist didn't notice that she was standing there. Unusually, there was not a bell on the desk. She soon saw in the reflection of the window that the shiny bell that was supposed to be on the desk was actually placed under it, hidden away. She wondered why.

She leaned forward at the receptionist who had his back turned towards Peridot. She would not be ignored.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"Do you have a reservation?", he snapped rudely, "I'm a little busy here."

Peridot could feel her nerves drop into her stomach, making her feel a little nervous all of a sudden. Still, she let her impulsivity exchange nervousness for false confidence. If she acted like she belonged, she would.

"I'm here for the party.", she firmly states, combating the rude voice. All she got back was a roll of the eyes and half hearted directions.

"Celebration is all the way upstairs.", he points to the elevator at the back of the room, centered with the revolving doors, "Mr. Madson over there will take you up."

"Thanks.", she says, which receives a curt nod, then the guy returns to the paperwork he was doing. The now nervous girl without glasses made their way over to the man in a very expensive looking suit standing elegantly next to the elevator doors.

She hadn't noticed the man before. Maybe it's because he was so still, he looked like he could've been one of the many fancy decorations strewn about the lobby. The guy in a suit, presumed to be Mr. Madson, opened the elevator doors for the young woman and then entered after her. He was quiet for a while, as there was many floors up to go for such a tall building. Finally, he spoke. His voice was gruff and sounded like the auditory equivalent of a short, scruffy beard. It was a voice that sounded like the man who had it had served in the military. It was solid, but also had a certian softness. It sounded like it once commanded and gave orders. Now, this is where he was.

"I hear you're attending this celebration.", he spoke, trying to start conversation. Peridot didn't want to respond. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want conversation. She knew she should say something back since that was the socially expected response to someone talking to or adressing you.

There was a short pause where she was deciding whether or not to say something back. She decided to keep rolling with her impulsive confidence, hoping that it would not fade.

"That, I am. What about it?"

"Nothing of it.", he says, then after a few seconds adds, "I remember when I was young and went to parties. I raised hell at them college parties."

"Did you now? Interesting.", Peridot says rather blandly, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible. She didn't really feel like talking to this guy right now, or anyone for that matter. The suited man got the hint and stopped talking for the moment.

They both stared straight ahead, but in the blurry reflection of the elevator, she could see the man visibly shifting uncomfortably in his professional stance. The air was heavy and a little awkward. Peridot sighed inwardly as the guy broke the silence again.

"Y'know, some rich kid bought out all the luxury rooms for this party. Isn't that wild."

"Not really.", Peri says, having thought about humoring him, but decided it would be more fun to shoot him down with a retort instead.

The elevator neared the top floor and she would be arriving at the roof soon. The former military officer spoke again, "You look a little young."

Peridot gave him an unamused look.

"What I mean is..I know how these kinds of... "parties" can be. I've got a daughter of my own. Hell raiser, that one. Just like me. As a father, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Peridot didn't say anything, but she nodded.

The elevator dinged just as she had made the motion. Reflective metallic doors opened and Peridot moved to step out. When she did, Madson stopped her by a gentle, well worn hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful out there, kid. Don't talk to anyone suspicious. If you feel like you're in danger or you're unsafe come find me.", he says seriously, letting the nerd go.

When the glass-less girl stepped out, he added just once more, "Oh and one last thing, kid. Don't drink the punch.", he winked when he finished.

It confused Peridot some. Why did the guy wink at her? She guessed she would find out later, probably when or if she decided to drink the punch.

Then, the elevator dinged. The doors closed with his glowing half smile showing, his hands folded ever so valiantly in front of him. It felt warm and comforting, homey, and like well wishes from him that Peri could feel covering her like a blanket.

She felt somewhat safer now.

She smiled back, but it was too late, he was already gone. That comment really did make her crack a tiny smile. She thought it was a funny line. She decided she could excuse being referred to as "kid" just this once. She thought his comments wouldn't have sounded quite the same without it. She turned around and saw the stairs leading to the roof directly in front of her. They were right ahead from the elevator. She was hesitant to even go over there because she had lied her way in here. Her hands were cold and nervous and the loud music faded into the background as loud thumping.

**What if they found out she wasn't supposed to be here?**

**Well, what if they don't?**

_It's highly unlikely someone will find out you don't belong here. If that Madson guy is security for the hotel then he would've stopped me if I looked out of place. It's likely everyone else went through him too._

_They should assume me part of the celebration. If they found out, I'll probably just get kicked out and told not to come back and then I could just go home._

Peridot still worried a little, but applying reasonable logic always helped her see the situation for what it was. She took a deep breath, let it out and continued up the stairs with her hands in her pockets. Her right hand stayed on her phone in her jacket pocket so it wouldn't fall out or get stolen. She opened the steel door entrance and stepped foot on the roof just as an intermission was taking place. P wasn't sure what was going on but evidently, there was an actual DJ here since she could see there was an actual turntable at the far left of the way she came in.

She kept herself to the wall near the door, observing the place first with her eyes. To her front-right, there was folding tables set up with drinks and snacks. These tables spanned the whole right side of the roof. The table closest to her was the punch table. She eyed it with suspicion. Most importantly, since it was a very tall building and everyone was on the roof, there was a chainlink fence that looked pretty sketchy as it was loosely screwed into to the low cement border. It was bolted to the wall on the outer part, which was very sketch. It was supposed to prevent anyone from falling off the roof as well as lawsuits against the hotel from any injuries. She doesn't trust the stability of that fence enough to lean on it like some others were.

She suddenly took notice of how much colder it was up here and wished that she had worn a flannel under her jacket. Wishing wouldn't change anything, so she directs her attention somewhere else. She could see the crowd of people wasn't as rowdy, now that the music had died down some. The lights were not flashing, but glowing different neon colors. The music was chill for the moment, but Peridot could tell the mix was slowly transitioning to something more energetic and exciting. Some of the crowd had dispersed. Some were getting drinks. Some were getting snacks, or both things. Others were chatting with their friends or enjoying the chilled out music at their pace. Peridot held that energy again, the song transitioning into something she felt like she knew. Her left hand wanted to keep the beat by tapping the back of her fist like a mallet against the wall, but refrained. She would rather not do these things in public.

Her mind was cluttered, but it cleared at the music. Ghosts' n stuff was the song that was transitioned into and all it did was fill Peri's mind. It was a new remix, but she loved it anyways. She loved this song, it was one of her favorites. She couldn't think so she just listened as a sudden happy energy filled her at hearing the loved sound. She could feel the energy through her arms, through her legs, urging her to McFuckin Lose It to this song.

Oh, **damn** it all, she wanted to move around to this sound so, _so_ bad. She watched the crowd, hands in her pockets, looking at all the people. She looked at many people, most not paying much mind to her being there. There were people will all different types of hair, short, long, black, brown and a few had close shaves. She even saw someone with a shaved head and cool metalic gages in their ears! She would give them a compliment about how she liked the look if she wasn't so nervous with people.

Her eyes continued to scan the crowd from her spot near the table untill her eyes stopped upon a mass of short, blue hair. She never considered blue until she saw it and by _jove_ , was it pretty. She could make out the blueish color, part of the black leather jacket the person wore and.... a chain? It looked like a chain to her. But she wasn't sure.

She wanted to get a closer look at this person. This new color was extremely alluring. Peridot gently pushed off the wall, trying to move closer to observe without being caught. It seemed that this person was talking to someone, maybe a friend? Then something horrific happened that scared her to her stomach. That same friend pointed at Peridot, said something, then the blue haired person laughed.

Peridot could tell she was laughing because the person's shoulders bobbed as if she were laughing. Peridot thought she felt embarrased or maybe even mortified. She just kept staring back. The friend elbowed the blue haired person, and the nerd thought she saw the friend say some variation of " _come on_ " or " _look_ " as an urging phrase.

The girl finlly turned around, saw this abashed nerd and they made eye contact. She gave the nerd a little smile then turned around and went further up the crowd. The freind followed after winking at the nerd, to which she did not respond, her face flush. But, that's all it took. Peridot couldn't keep her eyes from that blue mass of hair, but it was gone so soon, _too_ soon.

She was enamored with this new face, she had to find out more.

She had to be brave.

She decided she _had_ to talk to this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I see you thamk you for reading.  
> I am a serious writer with serious intentions. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, there is more to come!
> 
> I will not abandon this story, it will get finished and completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks for reading the first chapter of my first upload onto AO3! I plan to write here regularly, so if you like my stories, leave a comment! They are much appreciated and give me extra motivation to keep writing! (It tells me you're enjoying what I write!)
> 
> This is planned to be only four chapters long, so a short but sweet fic. But, it you want to see more, consider leaving a comment and I may add more chapters! Who knows.
> 
> I am also on fanfiction. net under the same name! (as raw text.) This fic will be crossposted here and there, too.
> 
> That'll be it for now, but stay tuned because there's more to come!
> 
> (This fic will update once per week, on any unspecified day of the week, untill finished.)
> 
> Song: Delight -Jamie Berry and Octavia Rose


End file.
